


Family

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow Season 4 Stories [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 4x02 The Candidate, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thea doesn’t need your guilt right now. She needs her big brother. She needs her family to help her through this tough time and that is exactly what we are going to do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in 4x02 after Diggle and Laurel pull Thea away from Oliver.

* * *

 

Thea leaves the new lair as soon as she has her wits about her again. This episode was bad. Worse than she usually has to handle and she can’t stomach looking at her brother or being around him right now. If she stays, she’ll say things that will only hurt him more - whatever is happening to her has made her meaner and more blunt, which results in her saying things that she would normally keep to herself as to not to hurt people. Like blaming her brother for having a life and getting better, when in reality that’s all she’s ever wanted for him since he got back home. All she wants is for him to be happy, but that fog of rage and madness eclipses everything and twists it until it’s ugly and unrecognisable. Every thought. Every concept. Every feeling. 

She often wonders if this is how Roy felt when he was under the influence of Mirakuru. She wishes he was with her now because she could definitely use his experience in “not feeling like yourself”. 

So she decides to leave before anything else happens.

Laurel follows quickly after her, needing to make sure her friend is alright. Oliver is going to have Felicity, but Thea needs someone as well. Laurels decides she will fill that role until Oliver can step back in.

One look at Oliver and Felicity tells Diggle that they’re about to have a moment. A moment he does not need to be present for. A moment that he _can’t_ be present for - not yet, anyway - because he’s not there yet where Oliver is concerned. Plus, he has the need to just go home and spend some time with his very relaxed and normal family.  He takes one quick glance at Oliver, assess that there’s nothing that needs his attention and let’s them know he’ll see them later.

Felicity is rooted to her spot - she’s worried, scared and appalled at what just happened. She knows Oliver was worried about Thea, he’d told her as much, but she can’t help but wonder if that was the best idea… Then again he did share his worries with Digg and Laurel, as well as Thea herself, only to be dismissed by them.

She was scared of Thea, Yes, they are friends, family even, but this is not the same young woman Felicity knows. Maybe her fear makes her a bad friend, but Felicity cannot get over the fact that Thea had nearly killed her brother tonight. She can’t control herself, nor can anyone influence her in any way. Felicity would be stupid if that didn’t concern her at least a little bit. Luckly, “stupid” is the very last thing Felicity Smoak is.

Oliver’s body sagged onto the floor in front of her and the thump it made against the asphalt springs Felicity into action.

Once she gets a good look at Oliver’s face her fear only increases. She knows that look. She hates it. She hoped to never see it again. 

As much as she wants to shake him out of the stupor he seems to be in she checks him over first, hands running along his chest, arms and throat, searching for potential damage. There is none. A couple of bruises, sure, but on the scale of “Oliver Queen Injuries” bruises rank around a negative three.

She can breathe a little bit easier now.

“This is all my fault” his whisper is barely audible, the air knocked right out of his lungs. 

Felicity’s hands fly to his face, framing it as she shakes her head furiously.

It’s not. It’s really not. 

“I should have listened to Malcolm”

“No one should ever listen to Malcolm.” she counters. Listening to that… man would have resulted in her giving up on Oliver. Something that is never going to happen. Not then. Not now. Not a million years in the future. Not Ever.

“He warned us” 

“You couldn’t have known” Felicity’s voice is a whisper, inches away from Oliver’s lips. “None of us knew how deeply it was going to affect her.” 

“Maybe I should have - “ he sounds absolutely defeated.

“ - let her die?” she finishes for him, her voice sharp as she pulls back.

He recoils at her words in a manner that let’s her know that there was never a choice to make where Thea is concerned. 

She shuffles back to her feet and reaches out a hand for him to take. 

“I know that you feel guilty about the consequences of deciding to use the Pit on Thea, but do you honestly think you wouldn’t do it again if given the chance?” 

Oliver shakes his head silently.

“Good.” Felicity nods curtly “Take my hand so we can go home and make a plan. Thea doesn’t need your guilt right now. She needs her big brother. She needs her family to help her through this tough time and that is exactly what we are going to do.” 


End file.
